


Rewind

by Bookish_roses



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Acotar rewind, Human Feyre Archeron, Love, Mates, Mating Bond, Rewind - Freeform, Tamlin The Tool, The Spring Court (ACoTaR), Under the Mountain - Freeform, if Feyre was sent back with all her memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_roses/pseuds/Bookish_roses
Summary: what if Feyre was sent back in time to pre- UTM and became human again but with all of her memories of what happened?
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Nesta Archeron, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin, Feyre Archeron/The Inner Circle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is kinda just a random idea that popped into my head so it’s not gonna be the best. I hope you like it!

Feyres Pov:  
I woke up in a cold sweat and realized... I was in my human home? I looked around the room, yep there’s the dresser and my sisters in the bed too. What was going on? I was just with Rhysand in Velaris... was it a dream? Vision?  
No... that couldn’t have been a dream right? This wasn’t right. I couldn’t imagine everything that had happened right? I looked at my hands and realized that I was human again and didn’t have the tattoos Rhys and I shared. I jumped out of bed waking my sisters up and then groaning at me to please stop waking them up. “Sorry” I muttered to them.  
I ran to the mirror in the corner of our room and stared at myself for a second. I looked like I did before I was taken by Tamlin and everything happened. I raced out of my room grabbed my jacket and bow and arrows and ran out the door. I had to figure out what had happened and why I was a human again and if everything was a dream.  
Once I was far enough away from our hobble and the village so no one would hear me I yelled Rhys name “RHYSAND!!!!” Then Mor and everyone else’s in the inner circle.I started to cry.  
No, no, no, no, no this can’t be happening! It can’t be a dream! I was with my mate and everything was calm after the war! I stopped crying and started to forge ahead into the woods. With a sigh, I realized what I had to do to get back to Pryithan, hunt down Tamlins border patrol and kill him...

Rhys’s POV: I woke up and rolled over on my side. What I was next was terrifying. It wasn’t Feyre who was next to me but... Amarantha? Where was Feyre and what had happened? I knew it hadn’t been a dream because I couldn’t imagine anything good happening to me while in her clutches and being under the mountain. What the hell happen? And where was Feyre and... Crap this must be Tamlin’s doing! He swore to get Feyre back and punish me for taking her away! He must’ve figured out how to turn back time and he probably wiped her memory but left mine so I could suffer watching home take away my mate! I got up from the bed and knew what I had to do and I didn’t like it, I never did. I had to go back into the role I played from the beginning. 

Feryes POV:I was walking through the wintery woods, I knew I had to hunt for my family once again so they wouldn’t starve. But I also needed to find the border patrol so I could get back to Prythain and find out answers. Something other than everything that happened was bothering me, why did I remember everything that had happened when my sisters clearly didn’t? And who wanted to turn time back and maybe even try to make me forget everything that happened. I was pondering this when I saw him... But it wasn’t the scout that Tamlin had sent out last time... it was Tamlin himself. 

I pretended not to see him and keep walking but in the other direction. I knew he saw me because I felt the heaviness of his gaze on my back. I didn’t look back so he wouldn’t think I saw him, but inside I was terrified. I hadn’t seen him since the end of the war. I bent down to look like I was examining tracks to try and throw him off. When I straightened and continued walking I heard something and felt his gaze even more I did something I knew I shouldn’t have, but I turned around and all I saw was Tamlin grabbing me muttering something unintelligible before I passed out. 

Rhys’s POV: I was walking down the hallway like I normally would during Amarantha’s reign when I felt it. I couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong, but I knew it had to do with Feyre... and that something might be incredibly wrong or right. 

It was hard to go back to how I did everything under the mountain since we defeated Amarantha. I was also looking through everyone’s minds to see if they had any memories of after being under the mountain which I found none. I found it strange because I couldn’t be the only one to remember right? Unless it was all a f*cked up dream to get my hopes up that Amarantha created but that didn’t feel right because Feyre and everything other than the war that had happened had been amazing and I wouldn’t have been able to imagine that for myself ever. I just had to hope that Feyre was safe and that maybe one day we would be reunited. That was all that kept me running. 

Feyre’s POV: when I awoke again I couldn’t remember what had happened before it all came running back. I was in my old room again but even with the circumstances, I knew something was especially wrong. I got up from the bed and walked out making a show of looking freighted and confused. I walked down to the dining room and heard the noises of Lucien and Tamlin talking about something I knew it had to be important. I knew it would be stupid to listen in to their conversation but I wanted to know what was going on. “ what if she remembers everything Tam? You removed what happened last time we took her from Rhysand” I heard Lucien say “ there’s no way she can remember, when I was hunting her in the woods she obviously didn’t recognize me.” I knew where the conversation was going so I knocked on the door and carefully opened it “hello?” I asked making a show of sound scared and confused like I was but also a confidant and ready to fight if the need were to come. Tamlin gave Lucien a look like “ see? She clearly doesn’t remember anything and is scared and confused like last time!” Oh, how wrong could he be?

(Rhys’s POV: I was walking down the corridor once again, oh how sad these days were. Everyone here looked at me with fear and hatred in their eyes because of who I had to play down here. I wanted to tell them it’s a trick and that I’m not this way and what happened! I couldn’t believe this, someone had decided to take Feyre and my family away from me again, I can only hope that their ok and that nothing happened to them. “ Rhys come here” I have to fight against the flinch that comes when Amarantha speaks to me “ Yes my lady, what do you want me to do?” “ We have found this traitor trying to leave the land, I want you to look inside his mind and see what he is planning “ this hadn’t happened at this time, it happened when Feyre had been here, that’s odd and it’s a different man. My eyes widen as I recognize who it is “ Diana” I whisper 

this had to be a trick, it had to. But that was Diana standing right in front of me, my little sister who I thought had died all those years ago... “ do you know this little scumbag Rhysand?” Amarantha inquired, interrupting my train of thought. “ no, no I don’t, just looked like someone from my past” I say quickly, recovering from my shock quickly so Amarantha couldn’t see through my lies and kill my sister. “ huh seemed like you did.... well anyway, Rhysand I need you to look through her mind and tell me what she’s planning,” god she wants me to kill my own sister, this cant be happening...


End file.
